


Love Blood

by RowanWrites1312



Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Biting, Choking, Femdom, Other, POV Second Person, Trans Female Character, different versions for gender and body of reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28394712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowanWrites1312/pseuds/RowanWrites1312
Summary: After being distracted by the impossibly beautiful Lovers batter Ortiz Lopez, you unintenionally caused her team to lose, and now she's pissed and frustrated. And she has an idea for making you suffer and making herself less frustrated at the same time...
Relationships: Ortiz Lopez/Reader
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There are 8 different versions of this fic, to accomodate for your body and gender (and kinks to a degree).  
> If you have a dick, read one of the chapters with an odd number, if you have a pussy, read one of the chapters with an even number.  
> If you want to be called a good girl, read chapter 1 or 2, for good boy, read chapter 3 or 4. Chapter 5 or 6 for good pet, and chapter 7 or 8 for good toy.

Top of the 9th inning, Lovers are leading 9 to 3. Alexander Horne is on third base, Ortiz Lopez batting.

You look at her, thinking about how you’ll throw your pitch. You look at her eyeless face, her gorgeous red lips, her tank top that barely contains her giant tits. You stare at all glorious pink 7 feet of her, from her glittering red snake hair to her beautiful long legs. Her tight shorts both perfectly accentuate her ass and give her a nice bulge. You should be thinking about how you’ll throw your pitch, but all you can think about is how badly you want her giant thighs on your face. Obviously, you’re incredibly hard.

The umpire announces that Ortiz has charmed you and that she’ll be awarded a walk. Alexander scores. **The Lovers collect 10! The Black Hole swallows the Runs and a Win.** You strike out Helga Moreno, ending the inning, and winning you the game. There’s not too much celebration, it’s one of those games where both teams end with the same amount of wins they had before, so what is there to celebrate? You get changed and head home.

Just outside the changing room, Ortiz Lopez ambushes you, pinning you against a wall. “What the fuck was that? You just lost both of our teams the game, idiot!” The 7 feet tall gorgon towers above you, staring you down with her eyeless face. She’s angry. She has you pinned against the wall; she could very easily hurt you right now. Also, her tits are just at your eye level. How could you possibly not be hard right now?

She seems to have noticed. “Jeez, are you seriously turned on right now? You’re pathetic. Was it even my blood that charmed you, or were you just too horny to pitch?” She doesn’t wait for an answer. “Look, I’m frustrated as fuck right now, you’re horny, I feel like there’s a mutually beneficial solution to this, you know what I mean?” You slowly nod. “Alright. Then, shall we?” You nod more enthusiastically. “Perfect. But I must warn you, I’m super pissed and you and want to see you suffer. The safeword is squid.”

Her snakes push themselves into your pants and start sucking and licking. Her hand grips your throat, not applying any pressure, just letting you feel her. She lifts you up to her height, and presses voluptuous lips on yours, forcing her tongue deep into your mouth. Suddenly, you feel a sting down in your pants, followed by a deep, burning sensation. Your body gets weak as your mind is filled with one singular thing: The body of Ortiz Lopez.

“My snakes can administer a powerful aphrodisiac. For the next couple of minutes, you’ll be hornier than you’ve ever been in your life.” You barely process what she’s saying, just focusing on her deep, sexy voice. She lets you down, and your legs give in, forcing you on your knees. “But like I said, I want to see you suffer, so you’ll spend that entire time only pleasuring me.” She lowers her pants, revealing her giant cock, almost as large as your head, and rock hard.

Without even thinking about it, you immediately start sucking. You lick her tip, start stroking her shaft. Taster her delicious sweat. She moans in pleasure. “You know, for such an awful pitcher, you’re not half bad at this.” She gently pushes you deeper onto her. Her dick is deep inside you. It hurts a bit, but you don’t mind, if it pleases Ortiz. She starts scratching you behind your ears, and softly whispers “Good girl”

The words echo inside your head, and fuel you to go even wilder on her. But as much as you want to please her, it doesn’t help soothe the burning hornieness you feel. You desperately need to cum. You don’t know how much longer you can take it. You look up to her, silently pleading, as your tongue circles her tip.

Ortiz smirks. “You look pathetic. I like it.” Obviously, you only need to be an even better girl for her, and then she’ll let you cum, so you put in even more effort in pleasuring her, licking, stroking, sucking. After a while, one of her snakes gently nibbles your ear, and you let out a moan. Suddenly, you can feel the aphrodisiac weaken as you have non-Ortiz thoughts again. Thoughts like “What if anyone catches us here?” and “Won’t happen, this area is player only and everyone else is already home.”

“Good job, slut.” Ortiz pulls her beautiful, delicious, giant cock out of your mouth. “I think you suffered enough now.” You get back up; your eyes are immediately drawn to her tits again. “Now, how about I fuck your ass until you cum your brains out and then some more until I decide it’s time to stop?” You nod enthusiastically.

Ortiz puts on a condom and lubes you up, then gently bends you over. Finally, her enormous cock enters you. You let out a moan of relief. Her thrusts are slow, but powerful, and her rhythm is unrelenting. She grabs a fistful of your hair and pulls on it. You moan with every single one of her thrusts. Her snakes sneak into your shirt and start playing with your nipples, licking and nibbling on them. It doesn’t take much longer before you finally cum.

Ortiz, of course, doesn’t stop. On the contrary, she increases her speed and starts stroking your dick. You start moaning more intensely and cum again and again. You’re overwhelmed with pleasure and barely able to think anymore. Doesn’t matter, there’s no need for you to think right now. Ortiz is doing all the thinking for you.

She puts you on your back, takes off her top and lets you suck on her tits. She picks you up and pins you against the wall again, gently chocking you. Both of you cum over and over again as you rotate through positions while she fucks you relentlessly.

After a while, you both lie on the floor, completely naked and covered in cum and other bodily fluids, completely exhausted. You look down at your body, full of bite marks, bruises, lipstick, and hickeys. You should give intentional walks to the hot batters more often. Your next game is against the Millennials, and you heard some intriguing rumors about Ren Hunter…


	2. Chapter 2

Top of the 9th inning, Lovers are leading 9 to 3. Alexander Horne is on third base, Ortiz Lopez batting.

You look at her, thinking about how you’ll throw your pitch. You look at her eyeless face, her gorgeous red lips, her tank top that barely contains her giant tits. You stare at all glorious pink 7 feet of her, from her glittering red snake hair to her beautiful long legs. Her tight shorts both perfectly accentuate her ass and give her a nice bulge. You should be thinking about how you’ll throw your pitch, but all you can think about is how badly you want her giant thighs on your face. Obviously, you’re incredibly wet.

The umpire announces that Ortiz has charmed you and that she’ll be awarded a walk. Alexander scores. **The Lovers collect 10! The Black Hole swallows the Runs and a Win.** You strike out Helga Moreno, ending the inning, and winning you the game. There’s not too much celebration, it’s one of those games where both teams end with the same amount of wins they had before, so what is there to celebrate? You get changed and head home.

Just outside the changing room, Ortiz Lopez ambushes you, pinning you against a wall. “What the fuck was that? You just lost both of our teams the game, idiot!” The 7 feet tall gorgon towers above you, staring you down with her eyeless face. She’s angry. She has you pinned against the wall; she could very easily hurt you right now. Also, her tits are just at your eye level. How could you possibly not be wet right now?

She seems to have noticed. “Jeez, are you seriously turned on right now? You’re pathetic. Was it even my blood that charmed you, or were you just too horny to pitch?” She doesn’t wait for an answer. “Look, I’m frustrated as fuck right now, you’re horny, I feel like there’s a mutually beneficial solution to this, you know what I mean?” You slowly nod. “Alright. Then, shall we?” You nod more enthusiastically. “Perfect. But I must warn you, I’m super pissed and you and want to see you suffer. The safeword is squid.”

Her snakes push themselves into your pants and start sucking and licking. Her hand grips your throat, not applying any pressure, just letting you feel her. She lifts you up to her height, and presses voluptuous lips on yours, forcing her tongue deep into your mouth. Suddenly, you feel a sting down in your pants, followed by a deep, burning sensation. Your body gets weak as your mind is filled with one singular thing: The body of Ortiz Lopez.

“My snakes can administer a powerful aphrodisiac. For the next couple of minutes, you’ll be hornier than you’ve ever been in your life.” You barely process what she’s saying, just focusing on her deep, sexy voice. She lets you down, and your legs give in, forcing you on your knees. “But like I said, I want to see you suffer, so you’ll spend that entire time only pleasuring me.” She lowers her pants, revealing her giant cock, almost as large as your head, and rock hard.

Without even thinking about it, you immediately start sucking. You lick her tip, start stroking her shaft. Taster her delicious sweat. She moans in pleasure. “You know, for such an awful pitcher, you’re not half bad at this.” She gently pushes you deeper onto her. Her dick is deep inside you. It hurts a bit, but you don’t mind, if it pleases Ortiz. She starts scratching you behind your ears, and softly whispers “Good girl”

The words echo inside your head, and fuel you to go even wilder on her. But as much as you want to please her, it doesn’t help soothe the burning hornieness you feel. You desperately need to cum. You don’t know how much longer you can take it. You look up to her, silently pleading, as your tongue circles her tip.

Ortiz smirks. “You look pathetic. I like it.” Obviously, you only need to be an even better girl for her, and then she’ll let you cum, so you put in even more effort in pleasuring her, licking, stroking, sucking. After a while, one of her snakes gently nibbles your ear, and you let out a moan. Suddenly, you can feel the aphrodisiac weaken as you have non-Ortiz thoughts again. Thoughts like “What if anyone catches us here?” and “Won’t happen, this area is player only and everyone else is already home.”

“Good job, slut.” Ortiz pulls her beautiful, delicious, giant cock out of your mouth. “I think you suffered enough now.” You get back up; your eyes are immediately drawn to her tits again. “Now, how about I fuck your pussy until you cum your brains out and then some more until I decide it’s time to stop?” You nod enthusiastically.

Ortiz puts on a condom and lubes you up, then gently bends you over. Finally, her enormous cock enters you. You let out a moan of relief. Her thrusts are slow, but powerful, and her rhythm is unrelenting. She grabs a fistful of your hair and pulls on it. You moan with every single one of her thrusts. Her snakes sneak into your shirt and start playing with your nipples, licking and nibbling on them. It doesn’t take much longer before you finally cum.

Ortiz, of course, doesn’t stop. On the contrary, she increases her speed. You start moaning more intensely and cum again and again. You’re overwhelmed with pleasure and barely able to think anymore. Doesn’t matter, there’s no need for you to think right now. Ortiz is doing all the thinking for you.

She puts you on your back, takes off her top and lets you suck on her tits. She picks you up and pins you against the wall again, gently chocking you. Both of you cum over and over again as you rotate through positions while she fucks you relentlessly.

After a while, you both lie on the floor, completely naked and covered in cum and other bodily fluids, completely exhausted. You look down at your body, full of bite marks, bruises, lipstick, and hickeys. You should give intentional walks to the hot batters more often. Your next game is against the Millennials, and you heard some intriguing rumors about Ren Hunter…


	3. Chapter 3

Top of the 9th inning, Lovers are leading 9 to 3. Alexander Horne is on third base, Ortiz Lopez batting.

You look at her, thinking about how you’ll throw your pitch. You look at her eyeless face, her gorgeous red lips, her tank top that barely contains her giant tits. You stare at all glorious pink 7 feet of her, from her glittering red snake hair to her beautiful long legs. Her tight shorts both perfectly accentuate her ass and give her a nice bulge. You should be thinking about how you’ll throw your pitch, but all you can think about is how badly you want her giant thighs on your face. Obviously, you’re incredibly hard.

The umpire announces that Ortiz has charmed you and that she’ll be awarded a walk. Alexander scores. **The Lovers collect 10! The Black Hole swallows the Runs and a Win.** You strike out Helga Moreno, ending the inning, and winning you the game. There’s not too much celebration, it’s one of those games where both teams end with the same amount of wins they had before, so what is there to celebrate? You get changed and head home.

Just outside the changing room, Ortiz Lopez ambushes you, pinning you against a wall. “What the fuck was that? You just lost both of our teams the game, idiot!” The 7 feet tall gorgon towers above you, staring you down with her eyeless face. She’s angry. She has you pinned against the wall; she could very easily hurt you right now. Also, her tits are just at your eye level. How could you possibly not be hard right now?

She seems to have noticed. “Jeez, are you seriously turned on right now? You’re pathetic. Was it even my blood that charmed you, or were you just too horny to pitch?” She doesn’t wait for an answer. “Look, I’m frustrated as fuck right now, you’re horny, I feel like there’s a mutually beneficial solution to this, you know what I mean?” You slowly nod. “Alright. Then, shall we?” You nod more enthusiastically. “Perfect. But I must warn you, I’m super pissed and you and want to see you suffer. The safeword is squid.”

Her snakes push themselves into your pants and start sucking and licking. Her hand grips your throat, not applying any pressure, just letting you feel her. She lifts you up to her height, and presses voluptuous lips on yours, forcing her tongue deep into your mouth. Suddenly, you feel a sting down in your pants, followed by a deep, burning sensation. Your body gets weak as your mind is filled with one singular thing: The body of Ortiz Lopez.

“My snakes can administer a powerful aphrodisiac. For the next couple of minutes, you’ll be hornier than you’ve ever been in your life.” You barely process what she’s saying, just focusing on her deep, sexy voice. She lets you down, and your legs give in, forcing you on your knees. “But like I said, I want to see you suffer, so you’ll spend that entire time only pleasuring me.” She lowers her pants, revealing her giant cock, almost as large as your head, and rock hard.

Without even thinking about it, you immediately start sucking. You lick her tip, start stroking her shaft. Taster her delicious sweat. She moans in pleasure. “You know, for such an awful pitcher, you’re not half bad at this.” She gently pushes you deeper onto her. Her dick is deep inside you. It hurts a bit, but you don’t mind, if it pleases Ortiz. She starts scratching you behind your ears, and softly whispers “Good boy”

The words echo inside your head, and fuel you to go even wilder on her. But as much as you want to please her, it doesn’t help soothe the burning hornieness you feel. You desperately need to cum. You don’t know how much longer you can take it. You look up to her, silently pleading, as your tongue circles her tip.

Ortiz smirks. “You look pathetic. I like it.” Obviously, you only need to be an even better boy for her, and then she’ll let you cum, so you put in even more effort in pleasuring her, licking, stroking, sucking. After a while, one of her snakes gently nibbles your ear, and you let out a moan. Suddenly, you can feel the aphrodisiac weaken as you have non-Ortiz thoughts again. Thoughts like “What if anyone catches us here?” and “Won’t happen, this area is player only and everyone else is already home.”

“Good job, slut.” Ortiz pulls her beautiful, delicious, giant cock out of your mouth. “I think you suffered enough now.” You get back up; your eyes are immediately drawn to her tits again. “Now, how about I fuck your ass until you cum your brains out and then some more until I decide it’s time to stop?” You nod enthusiastically.

Ortiz puts on a condom and lubes you up, then gently bends you over. Finally, her enormous cock enters you. You let out a moan of relief. Her thrusts are slow, but powerful, and her rhythm is unrelenting. She grabs a fistful of your hair and pulls on it. You moan with every single one of her thrusts. Her snakes sneak into your shirt and start playing with your nipples, licking and nibbling on them. It doesn’t take much longer before you finally cum.

Ortiz, of course, doesn’t stop. On the contrary, she increases her speed and starts stroking your dick. You start moaning more intensely and cum again and again. You’re overwhelmed with pleasure and barely able to think anymore. Doesn’t matter, there’s no need for you to think right now. Ortiz is doing all the thinking for you.

She puts you on your back, takes off her top and lets you suck on her tits. She picks you up and pins you against the wall again, gently chocking you. Both of you cum over and over again as you rotate through positions while she fucks you relentlessly.

After a while, you both lie on the floor, completely naked and covered in cum and other bodily fluids, completely exhausted. You look down at your body, full of bite marks, bruises, lipstick, and hickeys. You should give intentional walks to the hot batters more often. Your next game is against the Millennials, and you heard some intriguing rumors about Ren Hunter…


	4. Chapter 4

Top of the 9th inning, Lovers are leading 9 to 3. Alexander Horne is on third base, Ortiz Lopez batting.

You look at her, thinking about how you’ll throw your pitch. You look at her eyeless face, her gorgeous red lips, her tank top that barely contains her giant tits. You stare at all glorious pink 7 feet of her, from her glittering red snake hair to her beautiful long legs. Her tight shorts both perfectly accentuate her ass and give her a nice bulge. You should be thinking about how you’ll throw your pitch, but all you can think about is how badly you want her giant thighs on your face. Obviously, you’re incredibly wet.

The umpire announces that Ortiz has charmed you and that she’ll be awarded a walk. Alexander scores. **The Lovers collect 10! The Black Hole swallows the Runs and a Win.** You strike out Helga Moreno, ending the inning, and winning you the game. There’s not too much celebration, it’s one of those games where both teams end with the same amount of wins they had before, so what is there to celebrate? You get changed and head home.

Just outside the changing room, Ortiz Lopez ambushes you, pinning you against a wall. “What the fuck was that? You just lost both of our teams the game, idiot!” The 7 feet tall gorgon towers above you, staring you down with her eyeless face. She’s angry. She has you pinned against the wall; she could very easily hurt you right now. Also, her tits are just at your eye level. How could you possibly not be wet right now?

She seems to have noticed. “Jeez, are you seriously turned on right now? You’re pathetic. Was it even my blood that charmed you, or were you just too horny to pitch?” She doesn’t wait for an answer. “Look, I’m frustrated as fuck right now, you’re horny, I feel like there’s a mutually beneficial solution to this, you know what I mean?” You slowly nod. “Alright. Then, shall we?” You nod more enthusiastically. “Perfect. But I must warn you, I’m super pissed and you and want to see you suffer. The safeword is squid.”

Her snakes push themselves into your pants and start sucking and licking. Her hand grips your throat, not applying any pressure, just letting you feel her. She lifts you up to her height, and presses voluptuous lips on yours, forcing her tongue deep into your mouth. Suddenly, you feel a sting down in your pants, followed by a deep, burning sensation. Your body gets weak as your mind is filled with one singular thing: The body of Ortiz Lopez.

“My snakes can administer a powerful aphrodisiac. For the next couple of minutes, you’ll be hornier than you’ve ever been in your life.” You barely process what she’s saying, just focusing on her deep, sexy voice. She lets you down, and your legs give in, forcing you on your knees. “But like I said, I want to see you suffer, so you’ll spend that entire time only pleasuring me.” She lowers her pants, revealing her giant cock, almost as large as your head, and rock hard.

Without even thinking about it, you immediately start sucking. You lick her tip, start stroking her shaft. Taster her delicious sweat. She moans in pleasure. “You know, for such an awful pitcher, you’re not half bad at this.” She gently pushes you deeper onto her. Her dick is deep inside you. It hurts a bit, but you don’t mind, if it pleases Ortiz. She starts scratching you behind your ears, and softly whispers “Good boy”

The words echo inside your head, and fuel you to go even wilder on her. But as much as you want to please her, it doesn’t help soothe the burning hornieness you feel. You desperately need to cum. You don’t know how much longer you can take it. You look up to her, silently pleading, as your tongue circles her tip.

Ortiz smirks. “You look pathetic. I like it.” Obviously, you only need to be an even better boy for her, and then she’ll let you cum, so you put in even more effort in pleasuring her, licking, stroking, sucking. After a while, one of her snakes gently nibbles your ear, and you let out a moan. Suddenly, you can feel the aphrodisiac weaken as you have non-Ortiz thoughts again. Thoughts like “What if anyone catches us here?” and “Won’t happen, this area is player only and everyone else is already home.”

“Good job, slut.” Ortiz pulls her beautiful, delicious, giant cock out of your mouth. “I think you suffered enough now.” You get back up; your eyes are immediately drawn to her tits again. “Now, how about I fuck your pussy until you cum your brains out and then some more until I decide it’s time to stop?” You nod enthusiastically.

Ortiz puts on a condom and lubes you up, then gently bends you over. Finally, her enormous cock enters you. You let out a moan of relief. Her thrusts are slow, but powerful, and her rhythm is unrelenting. She grabs a fistful of your hair and pulls on it. You moan with every single one of her thrusts. Her snakes sneak into your shirt and start playing with your nipples, licking and nibbling on them. It doesn’t take much longer before you finally cum.

Ortiz, of course, doesn’t stop. On the contrary, she increases her speed. You start moaning more intensely and cum again and again. You’re overwhelmed with pleasure and barely able to think anymore. Doesn’t matter, there’s no need for you to think right now. Ortiz is doing all the thinking for you.

She puts you on your back, takes off her top and lets you suck on her tits. She picks you up and pins you against the wall again, gently chocking you. Both of you cum over and over again as you rotate through positions while she fucks you relentlessly.

After a while, you both lie on the floor, completely naked and covered in cum and other bodily fluids, completely exhausted. You look down at your body, full of bite marks, bruises, lipstick, and hickeys. You should give intentional walks to the hot batters more often. Your next game is against the Millennials, and you heard some intriguing rumors about Ren Hunter…


	5. Chapter 5

Top of the 9th inning, Lovers are leading 9 to 3. Alexander Horne is on third base, Ortiz Lopez batting.

You look at her, thinking about how you’ll throw your pitch. You look at her eyeless face, her gorgeous red lips, her tank top that barely contains her giant tits. You stare at all glorious pink 7 feet of her, from her glittering red snake hair to her beautiful long legs. Her tight shorts both perfectly accentuate her ass and give her a nice bulge. You should be thinking about how you’ll throw your pitch, but all you can think about is how badly you want her giant thighs on your face. Obviously, you’re incredibly hard.

The umpire announces that Ortiz has charmed you and that she’ll be awarded a walk. Alexander scores. **The Lovers collect 10! The Black Hole swallows the Runs and a Win.** You strike out Helga Moreno, ending the inning, and winning you the game. There’s not too much celebration, it’s one of those games where both teams end with the same amount of wins they had before, so what is there to celebrate? You get changed and head home.

Just outside the changing room, Ortiz Lopez ambushes you, pinning you against a wall. “What the fuck was that? You just lost both of our teams the game, idiot!” The 7 feet tall gorgon towers above you, staring you down with her eyeless face. She’s angry. She has you pinned against the wall; she could very easily hurt you right now. Also, her tits are just at your eye level. How could you possibly not be hard right now?

She seems to have noticed. “Jeez, are you seriously turned on right now? You’re pathetic. Was it even my blood that charmed you, or were you just too horny to pitch?” She doesn’t wait for an answer. “Look, I’m frustrated as fuck right now, you’re horny, I feel like there’s a mutually beneficial solution to this, you know what I mean?” You slowly nod. “Alright. Then, shall we?” You nod more enthusiastically. “Perfect. But I must warn you, I’m super pissed and you and want to see you suffer. The safeword is squid.”

Her snakes push themselves into your pants and start sucking and licking. Her hand grips your throat, not applying any pressure, just letting you feel her. She lifts you up to her height, and presses voluptuous lips on yours, forcing her tongue deep into your mouth. Suddenly, you feel a sting down in your pants, followed by a deep, burning sensation. Your body gets weak as your mind is filled with one singular thing: The body of Ortiz Lopez.

“My snakes can administer a powerful aphrodisiac. For the next couple of minutes, you’ll be hornier than you’ve ever been in your life.” You barely process what she’s saying, just focusing on her deep, sexy voice. She lets you down, and your legs give in, forcing you on your knees. “But like I said, I want to see you suffer, so you’ll spend that entire time only pleasuring me.” She lowers her pants, revealing her giant cock, almost as large as your head, and rock hard.

Without even thinking about it, you immediately start sucking. You lick her tip, start stroking her shaft. Taster her delicious sweat. She moans in pleasure. “You know, for such an awful pitcher, you’re not half bad at this.” She gently pushes you deeper onto her. Her dick is deep inside you. It hurts a bit, but you don’t mind, if it pleases Ortiz. She starts scratching you behind your ears, and softly whispers “Good pet”

The words echo inside your head, and fuel you to go even wilder on her. But as much as you want to please her, it doesn’t help soothe the burning hornieness you feel. You desperately need to cum. You don’t know how much longer you can take it. You look up to her, silently pleading, as your tongue circles her tip.

Ortiz smirks. “You look pathetic. I like it.” Obviously, you only need to be an even better pet for her, and then she’ll let you cum, so you put in even more effort in pleasuring her, licking, stroking, sucking. After a while, one of her snakes gently nibbles your ear, and you let out a moan. Suddenly, you can feel the aphrodisiac weaken as you have non-Ortiz thoughts again. Thoughts like “What if anyone catches us here?” and “Won’t happen, this area is player only and everyone else is already home.”

“Good job, slut.” Ortiz pulls her beautiful, delicious, giant cock out of your mouth. “I think you suffered enough now.” You get back up; your eyes are immediately drawn to her tits again. “Now, how about I fuck your ass until you cum your brains out and then some more until I decide it’s time to stop?” You nod enthusiastically.

Ortiz puts on a condom and lubes you up, then gently bends you over. Finally, her enormous cock enters you. You let out a moan of relief. Her thrusts are slow, but powerful, and her rhythm is unrelenting. She grabs a fistful of your hair and pulls on it. You moan with every single one of her thrusts. Her snakes sneak into your shirt and start playing with your nipples, licking and nibbling on them. It doesn’t take much longer before you finally cum.

Ortiz, of course, doesn’t stop. On the contrary, she increases her speed and starts stroking your dick. You start moaning more intensely and cum again and again. You’re overwhelmed with pleasure and barely able to think anymore. Doesn’t matter, there’s no need for you to think right now. Ortiz is doing all the thinking for you.

She puts you on your back, takes off her top and lets you suck on her tits. She picks you up and pins you against the wall again, gently chocking you. Both of you cum over and over again as you rotate through positions while she fucks you relentlessly.

After a while, you both lie on the floor, completely naked and covered in cum and other bodily fluids, completely exhausted. You look down at your body, full of bite marks, bruises, lipstick, and hickeys. You should give intentional walks to the hot batters more often. Your next game is against the Millennials, and you heard some intriguing rumors about Ren Hunter…


	6. Chapter 6

Top of the 9th inning, Lovers are leading 9 to 3. Alexander Horne is on third base, Ortiz Lopez batting.

You look at her, thinking about how you’ll throw your pitch. You look at her eyeless face, her gorgeous red lips, her tank top that barely contains her giant tits. You stare at all glorious pink 7 feet of her, from her glittering red snake hair to her beautiful long legs. Her tight shorts both perfectly accentuate her ass and give her a nice bulge. You should be thinking about how you’ll throw your pitch, but all you can think about is how badly you want her giant thighs on your face. Obviously, you’re incredibly wet.

The umpire announces that Ortiz has charmed you and that she’ll be awarded a walk. Alexander scores. **The Lovers collect 10! The Black Hole swallows the Runs and a Win.** You strike out Helga Moreno, ending the inning, and winning you the game. There’s not too much celebration, it’s one of those games where both teams end with the same amount of wins they had before, so what is there to celebrate? You get changed and head home.

Just outside the changing room, Ortiz Lopez ambushes you, pinning you against a wall. “What the fuck was that? You just lost both of our teams the game, idiot!” The 7 feet tall gorgon towers above you, staring you down with her eyeless face. She’s angry. She has you pinned against the wall; she could very easily hurt you right now. Also, her tits are just at your eye level. How could you possibly not be wet right now?

She seems to have noticed. “Jeez, are you seriously turned on right now? You’re pathetic. Was it even my blood that charmed you, or were you just too horny to pitch?” She doesn’t wait for an answer. “Look, I’m frustrated as fuck right now, you’re horny, I feel like there’s a mutually beneficial solution to this, you know what I mean?” You slowly nod. “Alright. Then, shall we?” You nod more enthusiastically. “Perfect. But I must warn you, I’m super pissed and you and want to see you suffer. The safeword is squid.”

Her snakes push themselves into your pants and start sucking and licking. Her hand grips your throat, not applying any pressure, just letting you feel her. She lifts you up to her height, and presses voluptuous lips on yours, forcing her tongue deep into your mouth. Suddenly, you feel a sting down in your pants, followed by a deep, burning sensation. Your body gets weak as your mind is filled with one singular thing: The body of Ortiz Lopez.

“My snakes can administer a powerful aphrodisiac. For the next couple of minutes, you’ll be hornier than you’ve ever been in your life.” You barely process what she’s saying, just focusing on her deep, sexy voice. She lets you down, and your legs give in, forcing you on your knees. “But like I said, I want to see you suffer, so you’ll spend that entire time only pleasuring me.” She lowers her pants, revealing her giant cock, almost as large as your head, and rock hard.

Without even thinking about it, you immediately start sucking. You lick her tip, start stroking her shaft. Taster her delicious sweat. She moans in pleasure. “You know, for such an awful pitcher, you’re not half bad at this.” She gently pushes you deeper onto her. Her dick is deep inside you. It hurts a bit, but you don’t mind, if it pleases Ortiz. She starts scratching you behind your ears, and softly whispers “Good pet”

The words echo inside your head, and fuel you to go even wilder on her. But as much as you want to please her, it doesn’t help soothe the burning hornieness you feel. You desperately need to cum. You don’t know how much longer you can take it. You look up to her, silently pleading, as your tongue circles her tip.

Ortiz smirks. “You look pathetic. I like it.” Obviously, you only need to be an even better pet for her, and then she’ll let you cum, so you put in even more effort in pleasuring her, licking, stroking, sucking. After a while, one of her snakes gently nibbles your ear, and you let out a moan. Suddenly, you can feel the aphrodisiac weaken as you have non-Ortiz thoughts again. Thoughts like “What if anyone catches us here?” and “Won’t happen, this area is player only and everyone else is already home.”

“Good job, slut.” Ortiz pulls her beautiful, delicious, giant cock out of your mouth. “I think you suffered enough now.” You get back up; your eyes are immediately drawn to her tits again. “Now, how about I fuck your pussy until you cum your brains out and then some more until I decide it’s time to stop?” You nod enthusiastically.

Ortiz puts on a condom and lubes you up, then gently bends you over. Finally, her enormous cock enters you. You let out a moan of relief. Her thrusts are slow, but powerful, and her rhythm is unrelenting. She grabs a fistful of your hair and pulls on it. You moan with every single one of her thrusts. Her snakes sneak into your shirt and start playing with your nipples, licking and nibbling on them. It doesn’t take much longer before you finally cum.

Ortiz, of course, doesn’t stop. On the contrary, she increases her speed. You start moaning more intensely and cum again and again. You’re overwhelmed with pleasure and barely able to think anymore. Doesn’t matter, there’s no need for you to think right now. Ortiz is doing all the thinking for you.

She puts you on your back, takes off her top and lets you suck on her tits. She picks you up and pins you against the wall again, gently chocking you. Both of you cum over and over again as you rotate through positions while she fucks you relentlessly.

After a while, you both lie on the floor, completely naked and covered in cum and other bodily fluids, completely exhausted. You look down at your body, full of bite marks, bruises, lipstick, and hickeys. You should give intentional walks to the hot batters more often. Your next game is against the Millennials, and you heard some intriguing rumors about Ren Hunter…


	7. Chapter 7

Top of the 9th inning, Lovers are leading 9 to 3. Alexander Horne is on third base, Ortiz Lopez batting.

You look at her, thinking about how you’ll throw your pitch. You look at her eyeless face, her gorgeous red lips, her tank top that barely contains her giant tits. You stare at all glorious pink 7 feet of her, from her glittering red snake hair to her beautiful long legs. Her tight shorts both perfectly accentuate her ass and give her a nice bulge. You should be thinking about how you’ll throw your pitch, but all you can think about is how badly you want her giant thighs on your face. Obviously, you’re incredibly hard.

The umpire announces that Ortiz has charmed you and that she’ll be awarded a walk. Alexander scores. **The Lovers collect 10! The Black Hole swallows the Runs and a Win.** You strike out Helga Moreno, ending the inning, and winning you the game. There’s not too much celebration, it’s one of those games where both teams end with the same amount of wins they had before, so what is there to celebrate? You get changed and head home.

Just outside the changing room, Ortiz Lopez ambushes you, pinning you against a wall. “What the fuck was that? You just lost both of our teams the game, idiot!” The 7 feet tall gorgon towers above you, staring you down with her eyeless face. She’s angry. She has you pinned against the wall; she could very easily hurt you right now. Also, her tits are just at your eye level. How could you possibly not be hard right now?

She seems to have noticed. “Jeez, are you seriously turned on right now? You’re pathetic. Was it even my blood that charmed you, or were you just too horny to pitch?” She doesn’t wait for an answer. “Look, I’m frustrated as fuck right now, you’re horny, I feel like there’s a mutually beneficial solution to this, you know what I mean?” You slowly nod. “Alright. Then, shall we?” You nod more enthusiastically. “Perfect. But I must warn you, I’m super pissed and you and want to see you suffer. The safeword is squid.”

Her snakes push themselves into your pants and start sucking and licking. Her hand grips your throat, not applying any pressure, just letting you feel her. She lifts you up to her height, and presses voluptuous lips on yours, forcing her tongue deep into your mouth. Suddenly, you feel a sting down in your pants, followed by a deep, burning sensation. Your body gets weak as your mind is filled with one singular thing: The body of Ortiz Lopez.

“My snakes can administer a powerful aphrodisiac. For the next couple of minutes, you’ll be hornier than you’ve ever been in your life.” You barely process what she’s saying, just focusing on her deep, sexy voice. She lets you down, and your legs give in, forcing you on your knees. “But like I said, I want to see you suffer, so you’ll spend that entire time only pleasuring me.” She lowers her pants, revealing her giant cock, almost as large as your head, and rock hard.

Without even thinking about it, you immediately start sucking. You lick her tip, start stroking her shaft. Taster her delicious sweat. She moans in pleasure. “You know, for such an awful pitcher, you’re not half bad at this.” She gently pushes you deeper onto her. Her dick is deep inside you. It hurts a bit, but you don’t mind, if it pleases Ortiz. She starts scratching you behind your ears, and softly whispers “Good toy”

The words echo inside your head, and fuel you to go even wilder on her. But as much as you want to please her, it doesn’t help soothe the burning hornieness you feel. You desperately need to cum. You don’t know how much longer you can take it. You look up to her, silently pleading, as your tongue circles her tip.

Ortiz smirks. “You look pathetic. I like it.” Obviously, you only need to be an even better toy for her, and then she’ll let you cum, so you put in even more effort in pleasuring her, licking, stroking, sucking. After a while, one of her snakes gently nibbles your ear, and you let out a moan. Suddenly, you can feel the aphrodisiac weaken as you have non-Ortiz thoughts again. Thoughts like “What if anyone catches us here?” and “Won’t happen, this area is player only and everyone else is already home.”

“Good job, slut.” Ortiz pulls her beautiful, delicious, giant cock out of your mouth. “I think you suffered enough now.” You get back up; your eyes are immediately drawn to her tits again. “Now, how about I fuck your ass until you cum your brains out and then some more until I decide it’s time to stop?” You nod enthusiastically.

Ortiz puts on a condom and lubes you up, then gently bends you over. Finally, her enormous cock enters you. You let out a moan of relief. Her thrusts are slow, but powerful, and her rhythm is unrelenting. She grabs a fistful of your hair and pulls on it. You moan with every single one of her thrusts. Her snakes sneak into your shirt and start playing with your nipples, licking and nibbling on them. It doesn’t take much longer before you finally cum.

Ortiz, of course, doesn’t stop. On the contrary, she increases her speed and starts stroking your dick. You start moaning more intensely and cum again and again. You’re overwhelmed with pleasure and barely able to think anymore. Doesn’t matter, there’s no need for you to think right now. Ortiz is doing all the thinking for you.

She puts you on your back, takes off her top and lets you suck on her tits. She picks you up and pins you against the wall again, gently chocking you. Both of you cum over and over again as you rotate through positions while she fucks you relentlessly.

After a while, you both lie on the floor, completely naked and covered in cum and other bodily fluids, completely exhausted. You look down at your body, full of bite marks, bruises, lipstick, and hickeys. You should give intentional walks to the hot batters more often. Your next game is against the Millennials, and you heard some intriguing rumors about Ren Hunter…


	8. Chapter 8

Top of the 9th inning, Lovers are leading 9 to 3. Alexander Horne is on third base, Ortiz Lopez batting.

You look at her, thinking about how you’ll throw your pitch. You look at her eyeless face, her gorgeous red lips, her tank top that barely contains her giant tits. You stare at all glorious pink 7 feet of her, from her glittering red snake hair to her beautiful long legs. Her tight shorts both perfectly accentuate her ass and give her a nice bulge. You should be thinking about how you’ll throw your pitch, but all you can think about is how badly you want her giant thighs on your face. Obviously, you’re incredibly wet.

The umpire announces that Ortiz has charmed you and that she’ll be awarded a walk. Alexander scores. **The Lovers collect 10! The Black Hole swallows the Runs and a Win.** You strike out Helga Moreno, ending the inning, and winning you the game. There’s not too much celebration, it’s one of those games where both teams end with the same amount of wins they had before, so what is there to celebrate? You get changed and head home.

Just outside the changing room, Ortiz Lopez ambushes you, pinning you against a wall. “What the fuck was that? You just lost both of our teams the game, idiot!” The 7 feet tall gorgon towers above you, staring you down with her eyeless face. She’s angry. She has you pinned against the wall; she could very easily hurt you right now. Also, her tits are just at your eye level. How could you possibly not be wet right now?

She seems to have noticed. “Jeez, are you seriously turned on right now? You’re pathetic. Was it even my blood that charmed you, or were you just too horny to pitch?” She doesn’t wait for an answer. “Look, I’m frustrated as fuck right now, you’re horny, I feel like there’s a mutually beneficial solution to this, you know what I mean?” You slowly nod. “Alright. Then, shall we?” You nod more enthusiastically. “Perfect. But I must warn you, I’m super pissed and you and want to see you suffer. The safeword is squid.”

Her snakes push themselves into your pants and start sucking and licking. Her hand grips your throat, not applying any pressure, just letting you feel her. She lifts you up to her height, and presses voluptuous lips on yours, forcing her tongue deep into your mouth. Suddenly, you feel a sting down in your pants, followed by a deep, burning sensation. Your body gets weak as your mind is filled with one singular thing: The body of Ortiz Lopez.

“My snakes can administer a powerful aphrodisiac. For the next couple of minutes, you’ll be hornier than you’ve ever been in your life.” You barely process what she’s saying, just focusing on her deep, sexy voice. She lets you down, and your legs give in, forcing you on your knees. “But like I said, I want to see you suffer, so you’ll spend that entire time only pleasuring me.” She lowers her pants, revealing her giant cock, almost as large as your head, and rock hard.

Without even thinking about it, you immediately start sucking. You lick her tip, start stroking her shaft. Taster her delicious sweat. She moans in pleasure. “You know, for such an awful pitcher, you’re not half bad at this.” She gently pushes you deeper onto her. Her dick is deep inside you. It hurts a bit, but you don’t mind, if it pleases Ortiz. She starts scratching you behind your ears, and softly whispers “Good toy”

The words echo inside your head, and fuel you to go even wilder on her. But as much as you want to please her, it doesn’t help soothe the burning hornieness you feel. You desperately need to cum. You don’t know how much longer you can take it. You look up to her, silently pleading, as your tongue circles her tip.

Ortiz smirks. “You look pathetic. I like it.” Obviously, you only need to be an even better toy for her, and then she’ll let you cum, so you put in even more effort in pleasuring her, licking, stroking, sucking. After a while, one of her snakes gently nibbles your ear, and you let out a moan. Suddenly, you can feel the aphrodisiac weaken as you have non-Ortiz thoughts again. Thoughts like “What if anyone catches us here?” and “Won’t happen, this area is player only and everyone else is already home.”

“Good job, slut.” Ortiz pulls her beautiful, delicious, giant cock out of your mouth. “I think you suffered enough now.” You get back up; your eyes are immediately drawn to her tits again. “Now, how about I fuck your pussy until you cum your brains out and then some more until I decide it’s time to stop?” You nod enthusiastically.

Ortiz puts on a condom and lubes you up, then gently bends you over. Finally, her enormous cock enters you. You let out a moan of relief. Her thrusts are slow, but powerful, and her rhythm is unrelenting. She grabs a fistful of your hair and pulls on it. You moan with every single one of her thrusts. Her snakes sneak into your shirt and start playing with your nipples, licking and nibbling on them. It doesn’t take much longer before you finally cum.

Ortiz, of course, doesn’t stop. On the contrary, she increases her speed. You start moaning more intensely and cum again and again. You’re overwhelmed with pleasure and barely able to think anymore. Doesn’t matter, there’s no need for you to think right now. Ortiz is doing all the thinking for you.

She puts you on your back, takes off her top and lets you suck on her tits. She picks you up and pins you against the wall again, gently chocking you. Both of you cum over and over again as you rotate through positions while she fucks you relentlessly.

After a while, you both lie on the floor, completely naked and covered in cum and other bodily fluids, completely exhausted. You look down at your body, full of bite marks, bruises, lipstick, and hickeys. You should give intentional walks to the hot batters more often. Your next game is against the Millennials, and you heard some intriguing rumors about Ren Hunter…


End file.
